loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Corduroy
Wendy Blerble Corduroy (born c. 1997) is a tall, laid back teenager with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack, and was the main love interest of Dipper Pines. Appearance At her current age of fifteen, Wendy is a very tall and skinny high school student. She has green eyes,20 a fair complexion and some freckles. She has long red hair just past her hips and is usually seen wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat, most likely because Manly Dan, her father, is a lumberjack. Her standard outfit is an emerald green plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, green stub earrings, blue jeans, and muddy rain boots, with yellow and orange socks underneath. She also wears blue earrings and wears a name tag at work. In "A Tale of Two Stans" and "The Last Mabelcorn," Wendy is shown wearing a black tank top with a wolf on it instead of her regular white tank top under her flannel shirt. In "The Last Mabelcorn," she wears gray shorts with torn cuffs along with the wolf top, with her flannel shirt tied around her waist. In "Mabel's Guide to Color," she is seen in a red flannel shirt instead of her regular jade flannel shirt. In Weirdmageddon Part 1, she wears a white tank top with her flannel shirt tied around her waist, a strip of flannel fabric tied around her head, fingerless black gloves and two black stripes painted under her eyes. Personality Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who is a part time worker at the Mystery Shack. She does not enjoy working, despite the fact that she does not do anything at all while "working." Though mostly lazy when it comes to her job, she is shown to have good aim (throwing a jelly bean into her friend's belly button) and some athletic skill, as seen when she easily makes her way down from the roof of the shack. She generally takes a positive outlook, is almost always friendly and is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She is also resourceful as she created her own place to relax on the roof and can easily get down it by sliding down a pine tree. She is just like any other ordinary teenager who wants to be an adult. Wendy has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Rus Thorum, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman and Mark Epstein (whom she forgot to break up with)16 and Robbie. However, after the episode "Boyz Crazy," she and Robbie break up. She is friendly and generous to Dipper and Mabel even though they are younger than she is; even when Robbie teased her in "The Inconveniencing," she is always delighted to hang out with them.915 In the episode "Into the Bunker," she has shown that she is brave, clever and a strong girl when going against the Shape Shifter and protecting her friends along the way. Through any adventure she goes on with her friends, she is always there to be helpful and very understanding. Relationships Dipper Pines The two are very close friends and spend a great deal of time together, usually just playing around.7 Dipper is smitten over her, and for this reason, will agree to do whatever she asks, whether in subordination to the rules or not.9 For the same reason, he frequently tries to impress his crush, usually by acting older than his true age (as she is 3 years his senior), taking advantage of Gravity Falls' paranormal secrets, and enlisting the help of others, namely his family. These efforts can be and usually are dangerous, and they sometimes extend their effects to Wendy herself. Wendy knew that Dipper liked her, but she tells him they can't be a couple but wants to stay as friends715 and they have done so since. She occasionally gets mad at him. Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Gravity Falls Love Interests Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Former Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Humans Category:TV Love Interests Category:Flight Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Villain's Crush